The aim of this proposal is to organize a scientific meeting entitled "Opportunities for Translation of the Molecular Pathogenesis of Lung Cancer to the Clinic", in San Diego, California from February 23 - 27, 2005. This AACR Special Conference brings together scientists and physicians that are leaders in the basic, translational, and clinical fields of lung cancer research. Lung cancer is the biggest cancer killer of men and women in the USA and in many countries around the world. This conference focuses on the many new important translational advances dealing with all aspects of lung cancer that promise a rationale approach to stopping this deadly disease. These include: understanding its molecular pathogenesis; genetic epidemiology; genetics of nicotine addiction and response to anti-smoking therapy; strategies for early detection including molecular detection; chemoprevention; molecular profiling (mRNA, proteomic, and DMA) of tumors and blood to provide detailed information on lung cancer clinical behavior and prediction of response to therapy; new imaging approaches for diagnosis and evaluation of therapeutic response; and the development of new targeted therapies. In addition, the development of animal, particularly mouse models of lung cancer provide an important new avenue to systematically understand and attack this disease. The group of speakers who have agreed to participate are some of the leading transdisciplinary investigators in these fields and are active in seeking to translate their findings to and from the clinic and the laboratory.